We Are
by Deera Dragoneella
Summary: Naruto memutuskan keluar dari rumah dan hidup bersama teman-temannya di apartemen. Mencoba menjauhi masalah yang timbul dari rasa iri sang adik, dan menjalani harinya sebelum berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Namun, bukankah kita tak pernah bisa jauh dari masalah, bahkan yang berhubungan dengan saudari kita sendiri? - Sequel of Yourself-
1. Chapter 1

**We are**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **By : By : Deera Dragoneella**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

 **Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto sudah siap dengan baju SMA-nya. Mematut dirinya di cermin panjang di kamar apartemennya – iya, Naruto akhirnya tinggal di apartemen bersama ketiga kawannya. Tentu saja setelah sekuat tenaga membujuk ayahnya itu – sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"Pagi, Naru-chan" Sapa Tenten yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi, Tenten" Balas Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Pagi itu adalah jadwal Tenten untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal makan siang untuk mereka. Mereka sengaja membagi tugas masak seperti piket, bergantian. Mereka benar-benar kompak dan merasa sangat senang bisa tinggal bersama seperti keluarga.

"Mana Shika dan Kiba?" Naruto menatap kamar keduanya heran. Ini hari pertama mereka, dan keduanya belum juga siap? Mau dihukum lagi apa, yah? Seperti waktu MOS kemaren?

"Oh, mereka sedang bersiap-siap. Tadi pagi mereka habis lari pagi" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya paham dengan jawaban Tenten, meski heran dengan kerajinan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tumben banget, batinnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan" Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto dengan baju yang belum dikancingkan dan dasi yang menggantung dilehernya, menampakkan kaos putih bergambar rusa didalamnya.

"Memangnya aku mikir apa?" Balas Naruto dengan alis bertaut, sementara tangannya mengambil lauk. Tenten sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, berhadapan dengan Shikamaru, seteleh selesai dengan semua masakannya.

"Kau pasti heran kenapa kami lari pagi, kan?" Balas Shikamaru malas, sambil mulai mengisi piringnya dengan lauk.

"Aa, tentu saja" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengakui kebenaran perkataan Shikamaru. "Itu bukan hal yang biasa kalian lakukan. Apalahi Kiba yang sering molor-"

"Hei, aku dengar itu!" Teriak pemuda pecinta anjing itu dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Apartemen itu memang besar, dan keempatnya sengaja memilihnya karena mereka memang ingin tinggal berempat. Ada tiga kamar, sebenarnya, sementara satunya gudang. Tapi mereka bisa menyulap gudang kosong itu menjadi kamar, karena gudang itu cukup besar. Dan Shikamaru-lah yang menempatinya. Entah karena apa, pemuda itu mau-mau saja, meski yang lain merasa tak enak dan berniat mencari apartemen lain.

Tapi, Shikamaru bilang jika apartemen itu adalah yang paling strategis. Rute ke sekolah dan kerumah mereka bisa dengan mudah diakses melalui halte di depan apartemen itu. Belum lagi apartemen itu dekat dengan minimarket 24 jam, yang akan memudahkan mereka berbelanja.

Kiba datang dengan keadaan yang tak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu sudah manyun ketika duduk, kesal dengan title molor yang diberikan Naruto, juga apa yang terjadi kala lari pagi tadi.

"Itu kenyataan, Kib. Makanya sengaja, tadi pagi itu buat biar kau terbiasa bangun pagi" Shikamaru menambahi setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya.

"Oh, jadi gegara itu?" Naruto dan Tenten menganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Tapi, Shik? Nggak salah, nih? Kau kan pemalas" Mendengar jawaban Naruto, sontak Shikamaru melemparkan deathglare gratis pada gadis itu, yang justru di balas cengengesan innocent miliknya, juga tawa dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

 _Apes-apes. Niat hati bantuin temen, eh- kena juga. Nasib-nasib._ Batinnya sebel.

"Eh, btw... Kita sekelas nggak?" Tanya Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bener tuh! Kira-kira kita sekelas nggak?" Balas Kiba ikut penasaran.

"Setahuku, juara satu sampai tiga masuk kelas khusus. Tapi beruntung, aku sudah mengundurkan diri sejak awal" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Eh, serius?" Naruto yang kaget menatap Shikamaru lurus.

"Dua rius dah. Kemaren juga kayaknya Tenten udah ngundurin diri, kan?" Giliran Tenten yang dapat tatapan tanya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung sebelum menepuk jidatnya, teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, iya, Nar. Aku ingat aku sudah ngundurin diri. Waktu itu kamu lagi liburan ke Uzu, kan? Jadinya nggak tahu pengumuman ini" Jelas Tenten dengan perasaan menyesal melihat wajah tidak rela Naruto.

Naruto merasa kehilangan nafsu makannya. Juara satu sampai tiga dijadikan satu kelas? Mati aja deh~ Masa dia harus sekelas sama anak ayam dan anak alay – yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adiknya? Serius, dia bisa menebak seruwet apa hidupnya.

"Udahan ah, aku kenyang" Mendengar nada tak semangat dari Naruto membuat mereka – Shikamaru dan Tenten – menatapnya penuh sesal. Mereka benar-benar lupa memberitahukan hal ini pada Naruto, karena pengumuman itu diberikan tepat sehari setelah Naruto pergi liburan ke Uzu, dan gadis itu tak bisa dihubungi – karena phonselnya rusak ketika dijatuhkan Nagato ke kolam renang – hingga hari kepulangannya, mereka justru lupa.

"Gomene, Nar..." Ujar Tenten yang dibalas senyum Naruto.

"Nggak papa kok, Ten..." Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku hanya tak yakin, bisa bertahan sebulan bersama para _alayers_ itu" Dan ketiga teman Naruto hanya bisa menatapnya prihatin. Yeah, alayers, sebutan buat para alay yang membanggakan nilai dan memandang yang lain sombong. Mereka sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini dan jenuh, sehingga lebih suka menghindarinya. Sayangnya, Naruto kurang beruntung.

"Tenang aja, Nar. Kalo ternyata kelas itu gadung dan ganggu konsen belajar, kau bisa minta pindah kok. Asal kelasnya belum penuh, sih" Ucapan Shikamaru sedikit banyak membuat Naruto senang. Yeah, setidaknya dia bisa bersabar untuk beberapa waktu. Meski dia cukup malas melihat wajah adiknya nanti, belum lagi kalau ada tambahan anak menyebalkan yang akan mengungkit masalah perbedaan mereka.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Belum juga pelajaran dimulai, para alayers udah beraksi. Naruto menutup telinganya dengan earphone dan disetel musik kenceng. Dengan sengaja gadis itu milih duduk di bangku paling belakang nomor dua, deket jendela. Mengabaikan para gadis alay yang teriak jejeritan dan sesekali melirik para cowok kece, sebelum bisik-bisik dan jejeritan GJ.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Dosa apa hamba-Mu ini, hingga Engkau biarkan diriku yang unyu ini sekelas sama para alayers_? Batinnya narsis.

Memejamkan matanya, gadis itu mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari kumpulan gadis di ujung bangku depan, tempat kumpulan adiknya dan para sahabat (?) barunya. Naruto sadar mereka beberapa kali meliriknya sebelum berbisik entah apa yang tak dipedulikannya. Peduli amat, dah. Niat dia sekolah dan deket temen-temennya kok, sebelum perpisahan mereka nanti.

Ah, Naruto jadi ingat rencananya setelah lulus nanti. Ini ide Nagato dan Sasori, dua sepupunya yang super itu sudah memvirusi otaknya dengan rencana mereka yang spektakuler, buat anak tomboy macam Naruto. Tapi justru itu, karena rencana spektakuler itu, Naruto tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia mau. _Passion_ -nya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Gimana di kelas?" Tanya Tenten yang sudah duduk dihadapannya. Mereka membuka bento yang isinya sama itu dan mulai memakannya, mengabaikan keramaian kantin kala itu.

"Alay... Aku bisa gila jika harus bertahan hingga kenaikan kelas" Balas Naruto lesu. Mereka bisa mendengar jejeritan GJ kala beberapa anak _keren_ – entah yang sudah lama atau anak baru – yang jadi idola sekolah.

"Tuh, ternyata yang alay bukan cuma kelasku" Lirinya sambil mengambil earphone-nya dan menyalakan lagu dengan volume yang masih bisa membuatanya mendengar suara Tenten.

"Sabar ya, Nar... Aku juga nggak sekelas sama Shika, kok. Dia sekelas sama Kiba malahan" Balas Tenten yang membuat Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Hei, kok hari pertama udah kuyu gini?" Suara yang familiar bagi keduanya dari orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Naruto membuat mereka menoleh cepat dan menemukan Toneri – waka Osis yang sempat jadi panitia MOS mereka- tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

"Hweee~ T... Aku nggak kuat" Rengek Naruto kaya anak lima tahun yang sontak membuat sebagian isi kantin terdiam, menyaksikannya.

Naruto merengek sambil memasang wajah kucing minta dikasihani miliknya. Matanya membulat lucu dengan air mata yang menggenang. Sumpah dah, Toneri kagak tega lihatnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Toneri kalem sambil membelai pucuk kepa Naruto lembut. Rambut Naruto yang sudah agak panjangan di gelung keatas, ujungnya mirip buntut merak yang lagi mekar, membuatnya sangat manis – jika saja tidak sedang sedih seperti ini.

"Aku nggak kuat sekelas sama para alayers" Jawaban Naruto membuat Toneri mengernyit, gagal paham.

"Para juara kelas yang songong dan suka jejeritan GJ kalau lihat idola mereka itu, lho" Jawaban itu dayang bukan dari Tenten yang ditatap Toneri, tapi Shikamaru yang baru tiba dan duduk semeja bersama mereka dengan Kiba.

"Hwee~ Aku pengen pindah kelas" Bisik Naruto lirih, karena kepalanya menelungkup diatas kedua sikunya diatas meja. Kelihatan banget kalo tuh anak terpuruk gitu.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa menatap prihatin dirinya, earphone yang dikenakannya tadi sudah lepas dan ganti dipakai Kiba.

"Sudah, nggak papa" Toneri merangkul dari samping tubuh Naruto kala gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan air mata yang siap keluar.

Yeah, teman-temannya sudah maklum jika Naruto akan menangis, apalagi jika itu menyangkut hal yang dibencinya. Gadis itu benar-benar tak bisa bertahan dan berpura-pura bisa menerima tempat yang tidak disukainya. Dia memang kuat, tomboy... Tapi sebenernya, nggak bisa dipaksa.

Aksi Toneri merangkul Naruto – anak baru kelas khusus itu – bikin para fans-nya jejeritan nggak rela. Beberapa anak baru juga heran dengan kedekatan keduanya, bahkan Naruko menatap tak berkedip keduanya dari mejanya.

"Wah, nggak nyangka kakakmu akrab dengan Toneri-senpai" Ucapan Sakura yang menatap iri Naruto membuat Naruko menoleh padanya.

"Iya, kok bisa gitu. Padahal MOS kemaren aja mereka kayak nggak kenal gitu" Tambah Ino, sohib akrab Sakura dan satu sekolah sejak JHS.

"Nggak tahu" Balas Naruko cuek.

Sebenernya Naruko juga penasaran, kok bisa kakaknya akrab sama waka Osis yang galaknya – na'udzubillah – itu. Belum lagi, Naruto memilih keluar dari rumah – dengan alasan belajar hidup mandiri – yang sebenernya dia sedikit curiga jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto yang nggak tahan sama sikapnya dan Mami Kushi dulu.

Padahal, Naruko pengen deket lagi sama kakaknya itu. Tapi sepertinya, Naruto sudah membangun tembok pembatas diantara mereka. Apa kelakuannya selama ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang ada di pojok ruangan menatap tajam interaksi keduanya. Mengabaikan tatapan Neji dan Gaara yang heran melihat tingkah tak biasanya. Mereka mencoba melihat kearah tatapan Sasuke, tapi mereka tak tahu yang mana. Rasanya mustahil jika Sasuke menatap tak suka interaksi kembaran Naruko dan senpai mereka yang galak itu, kan?

 **-** **TBC-**

* * *

 **Yah, buat pembukaan seperti ini dulu nggak papa yaaaa :D  
Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan nggak sebagus Yourself  
Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**We are**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kisimoto**

 **By : By : Deera Dragoneella**

* * *

 **.0.**

 **Cerita GJ, g sesuai EYD, OOC, Gender Switch, dE-eL-eL**

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Previous Chapter~**

"Wah, nggak nyangka kakakmu akrab dengan Toneri-senpai" Ucapan Sakura yang menatap iri Naruto membuat Naruko menoleh padanya.

"Iya, kok bisa gitu. Padahal MOS kemaren aja mereka kayak nggak kenal gitu" Tambah Ino, sohib akrab Sakura dan satu sekolah sejak JHS.

"Nggak tahu" Balas Naruko cuek.

Sebenernya Naruko juga penasaran, kok bisa kakaknya akrab sama waka Osis yang galaknya – na'udzubillah – itu. Belum lagi, Naruto memilih keluar dari rumah – dengan alasan belajar hidup mandiri – yang sebenernya dia sedikit curiga jika ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto yang nggak tahan sama sikapnya dan Mami Kushi dulu.

Padahal, Naruko pengen deket lagi sama kakaknya itu. Tapi sepertinya, Naruto sudah membangun tembok pembatas diantara mereka. Apa kelakuannya selama ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan?

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang ada di pojok ruangan menatap tajam interaksi keduanya. Mengabaikan tatapan Neji dan Gaara yang heran melihat tingkah tak biasanya. Mereka mencoba melihat kearah tatapan Sasuke, tapi mereka tak tahu yang mana. Rasanya mustahil jika Sasuke menatap tak suka interaksi kembaran Naruko dan senpai mereka yang galak itu, kan?

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ringan keluar dari kelas yang sudah sepi. Iya, sepi. Orang dia keluar paling akhir. Males banget dah pokoknya kalo harus dengerin jejeritan GJ para _alayers_ sama desak-desakan nggak jelas cuma biar bisa bareng(?) ato lihat idol-nya. Hweks, wajah Naruto bisa pucat mendadak melihat reaksi mereka yang menurutnya kadang anarkis. Untung saja, fans-nya di cafe pada nyantai. Jadilah dia memilih duduk diam memandang ke luar jendela dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang apik di kepalanya, sebelum keluar dan menemui teman-temannya.

"Lama!" Protesan teman-temannya yang menunggunya di loker hanya dibalas cengiran lima jarinya. Membuat teman-temannya mendengus, sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Hari ini kesana lagi?" Tanya Tenten begitu keempatnya sudah jalan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Hmm" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. "Untung saja kita selalu makan malam di cafe, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir untuk jadwal makan malam" Ujarnya dengan tatapan senang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar serius akan pergi?" Shikamaru menatapnya lurus. Entah mengapa, diantara seminggu waktu mereka bersama dan mengetahui rencana Naruto setelah lulus nanti, baru sekarang mereka kembali membahasnya.

"Ya" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat teman-temannya ikut berhenti.

"Setelah sekian lama, aku benar-benar baru tahu jika inilah yang selama ini aku inginkan." Naruto memandang langit dengan tatapan menerawang, namun senyum kecil nampak menghiasi wajahnya, tanda dia bahagia dan yakin dengan pilihannya. "Mungkin, jika aku melakukannya sejak dulu, aku tak akan mengenal kalian" Gadis itu lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Karena itu, aku tidak menyesal dan memilih melakukannya setelah ini." Teman-temannya terdiam mendengarnya. Sebesar itukah, perasaan sayang Naruto pada mereka? Hingga untuk meraih cita-citanya, gadis itu mau menunggu karena tidak ingin melewatkan masa sekolah bersama mereka? Ah, gadis tomboy nan diam-diam manja itu membuat ketiganya jadi terharu.

Jika sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin mereka mau protes? Sementara yang akan diprotesi saja, sudah berkorban lebih banyak dari yang mereka harapkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucapan Shikamaru itu segera diikuti kedua temannya dengan semangat.

"Aku juga/Yosh, aku juga" Teriak penuh semangat Tenten dan Kiba. Membuat Naruto tertawa bahagia dan memeluk Shikamaru dan Tenten yang ada dikiri kananya erat, sementara Kiba hanya ikut merangkul Shikamaru dan mereka berjalan menuju gerbang dengan gembira.

Tak mempedulikan beberapa sosok yang memendang mereka dengan tatapan berbeda.

"Nee-san..."

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto mulai menjalani hari-harinya dengan mengabaikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sering heboh sendiri. Sumpah ya, Naruto sebenernya sudah pengen ngacir aja tiap kelas kosong as nggak ada gurunya. Males tingkat dewa, tahuuuu. Kalo aja nggak ada tugas yang harus langsung dikumpulkan, mana mau dia bertahan dikelas, apalagi sekelompok sama _alayers_ macam Ino dan Sasuke(?).

Demi apaaaaa? Hellow, nggak adakah orang lain yang lebih _normal_ yang jadi teman sekelompoknya? Dan apa pula maksud Shizune-sensei membagikan kelompok mutlak untuk satu semester? Nggak bisa di nego apa yak? Oke, kepala Naruto mulai pening memikirkan dua makhluk yang menurutnya abstral itu.

 _Forget them, Naru. Focus to the task_ – ujarnya berusaha fokus dan mengabaikan teman sekelompoknya yang sebuk sendiri.

Iya, sibuk sendiri. Coba deh tengok Ino. Gadis _barbie_ itu sibuk bersolek sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke genit, sementara yang dilirik acuh tak acuh membaca buku pegangan tugas. Padahal aslinya, tuh cowok pengen negur Naruto yang sibuk sok serius ngerjain tugas. Meski cowok kece berambut pantat bebek itu sesekali memberikannya bantuan tanpa kata, dengan memberikan garis bawah pada materi yang mereka jadikan tugas agar ditulis Naruto. Jadi intinya, yang kerja kelompok Cuma Naruto dan Sasuke. Ino? Jangan ditanya, tuh cewek cuma bisa mewek dalam hati karena berasa dianak tirikan. Padahal, doi juga pengen ikut ngerjain, tapi nggak tahu gimana interaksi sama Naruto yang kaya anti sama anak sekelas. Sementara Sasuke? Cowok dingin nan kece itu, mana berani dia menegur kalo _cool_ -nya aja nyeremin –meski tetep keceh badai- gegera Naruto nggak ngelirik doi sedikit pun atas bantuan yang diberikannya.

Jadi intinya, ini kelompok kacau balau dah. Isinya nggak ada yang bener – secara harfiah maupun mental – _if you know what i mean_.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Kenapa Nar?" Tenten menatap heran Naruto yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang di tumpukan pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk ke depan. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman dekat lapangan basket, menunggu Kiba dan Shikamaru yang masih asik basketan bersama beberapa anak kelas mereka. Kebetulan, setelah kelas olah raga tadi, kelas keduanya kosong. Jadilah mereka asik bermain hingga jam istirahat.

"Capek~" Bisik lirih Naruto, membuat Tenten menaikkan alisnya bingung. Perasaan, tadi pagi mood temannya itu bagus, ceria level dewa malah kalau mau tahu.

Nggak percaya? Gimana nggak level dewa, coba? Kalo dia milih balap lari berangkat ke sekolah, sementara Tenten dan yang lain naik sepeda. Mereka bertanding, Guys. Dan tebak! Siapa yang menang? OMG hello kitty. Dengan gilanya, Naruto menang. Doi jempalitan kaya menang lotre saking senengnya. Bikin ketiga temennya bertanya-tenya kenapa. Dan doi cuma tersenyum penuh rahasia.

 _Masa iya, gegara lari tadi pagi?_ – Batin Tenten bertanya-tanya.

"Gara-gara lari tadi pagi?" Tanyanya ragu. Iyalah ragu, mereka kan biasa lari keliling lapangan puluhan kali, kala latihan beladiri. Jadi yang tadi pagi itu, harusnya bukan apa-apa bagi Naruto.

"Bukan!" Dengus Naruto sambil menegakkan badannya, merenggangkan tangannya yang kesemutan gegara nulis berlembar-lembar tugas kelompoknya tadi. Thanks to Ino dan Sasuke, karena kedua makhluk itu sama sekali nggak ada niatan gantiin doi nulis.

"Oh, yang sabar ya Naru-chan" Ucap Tenten lirih setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto, membuat gadis pirang itu mengangguk singkat, sambil mulai menatap kotak makannya tanpa minat.

"Hoi!" Suara penuh semangat dengan tepukan di punggung Naruto membuat gadis itu mendelik, sebelum akhirnya cemberut karena melihat siapa sosok yang mengagetkannya.

"Ck, Toneri no Baka!" Naruto memukul lengan kiri Toneri sebal, sementara yang di pukul hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa lagi sih, Manis?" Tanya Toneri sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Naruto, membuahkan protesan dan jitakan di kepala pemuda itu dari Naruto.

Sumpah ya, selama ini nggak ada yang berani bertindak berani kaya gitu ke waka Osis yang sebelas dua belas sama komisi kedisiplinan yang galaknya minta ampun. MOS bulan kemaren aja, doi masuk senpai paling sadis setelah Kabuto, sang ketua komisi kedisiplinan. Jadilah anak-anak melongo, kecuali yang sudah mengenal dekat keduanya dan tidak heran dengan interaksi keduanya yang kadang seperti kucing dan tikus – meski hal itu cukup jarang terjadi – kecuali jika Toneri sedang kumat jahilnya.

"Hoi, nggak sopan tahu, jitak kepala senpai sendiri" Tegur Toneri dengan senyum jenaka. Tapi Naruto malah memberinya pelototan sebal, yang justru nampak imut dimata orang lain.

"Jangan godain Naruto terus, Senpai. Kasihan dia habis nulis berlembar-lembar tugas kelompoknya tadi" Ucapan Tenten membuat pemuda itu mengernyit heran. Tugas kelompok, kenapa Naruto yang susah?

Dan pertanyaan pemuda itu terjawab ketika Tenten menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya, sedang Naruto mulai memakan makanannya dengan setengah hati. Kasihan Kiba jika makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya tidak dimakan. Meski hanya sandwich isi biasa, tapi pemuda itu sudah berusaha membuat bekal semampunya.

"Aa, jadi begitu..." Toneri menganggukkan kepalanya paham, sebelum mencomot sepotong sandwich Naruto, membuat gadis itu mendelik padanya.

"Pelit amat sih? Kan masih banyak..." Naruto hanya mendengus mendengarnya, sambil menghabiskan potongan terakhir sandwich yang ada ditangannya.

"Udah-udah. Mending kita tanding basket pulang sekolah nanti, gimana? Yang menang bakal nraktir ramen sepuasnya" Kata-kata Toneri bagaikan angin segar di tengah teriknya gurun pasir. Membuat Naruto yang dari tadi cemberut jadi berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan, seolah baru saja mendapatkan durian runtuh. #emangnggaksakit? XD

"Serius?" Naruto menatap Toneri dengan bola matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Yeah, _absolutly_!" Jawab Toneri mantap, tak lupa kedipan sebelah mata dan jempol tangan kirinya yang teracung.

"Yatta!" Teriak Naruto sambil reflek memeluk Toneri senang, membuat keduanya tertawa, mengindahkan tatapan horor orang-orang yang syok tingkat dewa melihat mereka, apalagi para fans Toneri.

Oo-em-jii~ Pangeran kodok –uhuk- nan tampan rupawan mereka di peluk-peluk sama gadis yang ditengarai sebagai _gebetan_? Sang waka Osis?

Tidaaaaak~ mereka jejeritan GJ ditempatnya masing-masing. Ah, lupakan aura tak mengenakkan dari gedung sebelah, tepatnya pada sosok yang sedang berdiri diam di depan jendela lorong. Aish, aku tak ingin mengintip orang cemburu-uhuk-tapi nggak mau ngaku itu.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"Yeah" Naruto mengerjakan tugasnya dengan semangat '45. Hari ini sepertinya banyak guru yang melaksanakan tugas kenaikan pangkat mereka, jadi banyak kelas kosong –kecuali kelas mereka- yang dengan _sadist_ -nya(?) diisi dengan tugas tak berkesudahan. Untungklah tugas kali ini individu, jadi Naruto nggak perlu _makan hati_ melihat tingkah teman sekelompoknya yang absurd.

Senyum GJ Naruto membuat teman-temannya sesekali melirik dan berbisik-bisik lirih dengan teman sebangkunya. Ingatan mereka juga kembali pada kejadian heboh, dimana Naruto dan Toneri berpelukan kala jam istirahat lagi. Bikin mereka greget dan penasaran akut pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, juga hubungan keduanya.

"U-yeah~" Gumam Naruto senang, tak memperdulikan tindakan GJ-nya membuat orang-orang agak ilfeel padanya. Lagi pula, dia sedang memakai earphone, jadi wajar jika tingkahnya GJ dengan mendengarkan musik.

"Oi, Nar!" Sosok gadis barbie yang penasaran akut dan nggak bisa nahan diri akhinya menghampiri bangku Naruto, berniat menanyakan asumsi-asumsi yang beredar dipasaran.

"Nar!" Panggilnya lagi, tapi tak diindahkan oleh Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Teriaknya sambil menggebrak meja, membuat tubuh Naruto terlonjak, sedikit terkejut sebelum pasang wajah _sangar_ karena ketenangannya diganggu. Nggak tahu apa, orang lagi serius? Dan itu! Lihat hasil ulat barbie jejadian itu. kertas tugasnya jadi tercoret, kan?!

Melepaskan earphone-nya, Naruto tak melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Ino. Enak saja main kaget-kagetin dirinya. Kalo niat manggil, kan bisa nepuk bahu. Nggak sopan amat sih, jadi orang?!

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto jutek, bikin Ino yang penasaran dan udah ganggu doi sedikit mengkeret. Teman-teman sekelas mereka terdiam di tempatnya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka sudah lihat perbedaan Naruto dan Naruko dalam hal sifat, tomboy dan feminim. Tapi, mereka belum tahu seperti apa Naruto yang sebenaranya dalam bersikap, kecuali sama teman-temannya. Anak itu gokil abis kalo sudah sama teman-temannya. Meski, tidak dipungkiri kalo mengindikasikan _serem_ , kalo lagi marah.

"A-ano... Aku penasaran" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, bingung gimana ngomongnya gegara lihat wajah sangar Naruto. Tatapan tajamnya itu lho, _Man_. Setajam silet, dan sebelas dua belas sama Sasuke-teme-pantat-ayam(?).

"Penasaran apaan?" Balas Naruto sambil bersidekap, masih jutek. Merasa waktu berharganya diganggu.

"Etto... Apa hubunganmu sama Toneri-senpai" Kelas hening seketika. Semua anak pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan jawabannya.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dengan alis berkerut, sebelum mengabaikan Ino dan kembali pada tugasnya. Merasa pertanyaan Ino itu nggak mutu. Asli dah.

"Oi, Nar-"

"Yo, Chibi! Sudah selesai belum?" Suara asing datang dari pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Tampak Toneri yang sudah tidak memakai seragamnya dan hanya mengenakan kaos berwarna merah sebagai atasannya berdiri dengan sebuah bola basket ditangannya. Wew~ _Awesome_. Bikin para cewek jejeritan GJ.

"Ah, _T-Man_ " Wajah jutek Naruto langsung berganti ceria, bikin orang sekelas tambah berasumsi yang macam-macam. Gadis itu bahkan mengabaikan jejeritan GJ teman sekelasanya.

"Bentar ya, satu nomor lagi, nih. Habis ini kita cabut dah" Balas Naruto ceria yang dibalas anggukan dari Toneri.

"Oke. Buruan ya, ato semuanya batal?" Ujarnya dengan seringaian genteng-eh-ganteng maksudnya.

"Apa?! Nggak boleh gitu dong..." Protes Naruto dengan wajah imut. Bikin para cowok _blushing_ , nggak nyangka cewek pendiam nan barusan terlihat gahar itu bisa punya wajah imut macam gitu. Beberapa orang mulai sadar, jika Naruto itu manis dan nggak ada bosennya buat dipandang. Sementara Naruko itu cantik, bikin orang pengen peluk – eh?

"Hahaha, makanya cepetan. Yang lain udah nunggu tuh" Toneri masuk, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang pasang tampang sok-nggak-peduli, tapi asli auranya bikin orang keki. Diam-diam, pemuda beriris bulan itu tertawa puas dalam hati. Haha, sapa suruh sok keren and jaim. Kalo suka mah, bilang aja. Ngapain juga jaim-jaiman. Batinnya tertawa nista. Menertawakan kesuraman Sasuke yang duduk _tenang_ dibangkunya.

"Yaudah, aku tungguin. Cepetan gih!" Toneri berdiri disamping meja Naruto, membuat gadis itu segera menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya sebelum cabut.

Ino yang nggak tahu harus gimana dan canggung sama Toneri memilih kembali ke mejanya. Anak-anak juga kembali mengerjakan tugasnya ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Toneri yang menyuruh mereka kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing, meski sesekali melirik penasaran interaksi keduanya.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

"By the way, Nar" Toneri memainkan phonselnya diatas meja Naruto.

"Hmm?" Gumam Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tugas dihadapannya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Utakata ngelihat kamu di kawasan Ichibi. Ngapain?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan Toneri sontak membuat gadis itu sedetik menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis. Toneri tidak memperhatikannya karena sedang sibuk membalas pesan di-phonsel-nya, namun ada beberapa orang yang dengan jeli memperhatikannya, apalagi ekspresi Naruto yang tegang sejenak.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain. Cuma iseng maen aja" Balas Naruto kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. Namun telinga Toneri yang peka segera mengembalikan atensinya pada Naruto.

"Kamu nggak nyembunyiin sesuatu dari aku, kan?" Ekspresi penasaran nan tegas tampak dari wajah tampan Toneri, namun Naruto tidak mendongak sedetik pun, karena tahu dirinya tak akan bisa berbohong jika sudah menatap mata bulan pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Nggak lah" Balasnya cuek, seolah tak ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. "Emang kenapa kalo aku main ke Ichibi? Kan kita anak band, pantas kan kalo sesekali lihat alat musik" Tambahnya sambil menatap lurus Toneri.

Gadis itu tidak berbohong dengan kata-kata terakhirnya, karena kawasan Ichibi adalah daerah yang menjual alat musik –baik klasik maupun modern- serta beberapa instrumental dan studio untuk latihan.

"Ato jangan-jangan, kau kerja sampingan disana?" Pertanyaan dengan nada terkejut dan keras dari pemuda itu sontak membuat anak-anak menatap mereka, antara kaget dan penasaran.

"Ck, nggak lah. Nge-band di cafe aja udah bisa nabung. Ngapai susah-susah nambah penghasilan kalo bikin capek?!" Balasnya sambil menutup buku tugasnya yang sudah selesai.

"Lagian, sejak kapan sih kau jadi kepo gini?" Naruto berdiri sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kaya bukan Nii-san yang biasanya aja" Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat pemuda itu bungkam.

Mereka memang jarang membicarakan masalah pribadi, kecuali yang mereka bicarakan dengan keinginan sendiri. Toneri merasa malu karena terlalu kepo, meski dirinya masih penasaran dan kurang percaya dengan jawaban Naruto barusan. Dia merasa ada yang gadis itu sembunyikan darinya.

"Yo, Neji. Nitip ngumpulin ini, ya? Aku cabut dulu, jaa~" Naruto segera berlalu bersama Toneri begitu menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Neji – selaku ketua kelas. Meninggalkan kelas yang hening melihat keduanya dari jendela yang keduanya lewati, hingga hilang. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengumpat dalam hati, mengingat Toneri sempat menyeringai sebelum melewati pintu.

 _Sialan, tu orang sengaja!_ Geramnya dalam hati, meski wajahnya sok- _stay_ - _calm_.

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

Naruto pun tanding basket sama Toneri. One by one. Shikamaru dan Kiba duduk di pinggir lapangan, mengingat kelas mereka kosong dan nggak ada tugas. Sementara Tenten masih di dalam kelasnya.

"Nar-" Toneri menatap gadis itu serius sambil mendribel bola _orange_ di tangannya.

"Hmm?" Balas Naruto dengan fokus tetap pada bola.

"Ku dengar, kau akan pergi setelah lulus nanti" Ucapan Toneri sontak membuat pergerakan gadis itu berhenti dan menatap serius pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

Toneri ikut berhenti dengan bola di tangan kirinya. Tatapannya ikut serius, lurus pada gadis yang sayang disayanginya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Toneri tahu Naruto tak suka dirinya mengetahui ini, apalagi bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Nada datar yang terkesan dingin itu sudah menjadi _alarm_ untuknya tahu, bahwa ini adalah hal pribadi dan masih bersifat 'rahasia'.

Menghela nafas panjang, pemuda itu mengalah. Lebih baik jujur dari pada gadis itu menjauh darinya. Dia tak akan bisa jauh dari gadis manis yang sangat disayanginya itu. Naruto sudah bagai oasisnya. Kebahagiaan kecil yang tak pernah didapatkannya.

"Seorang temanku" Tatapan Naruto menunjukkan jika gadis itu belum puas. Dan Toneri hanya bisa meringis, berharap _temannya_ tak akan kenapa-napa setelah ini.

"Hinata yang memberi tahuku"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.0.**

* * *

 **Wew~... Aku bingung mau bilang apa, soalnya agak aneh ketika ngelanjutin cerita dulu dengan ganti gaya bahasa. Susah juga ya, tetep bikin nyantai tapi terkesan normal as nggak ngalay :D #nyengir #garuk2pala**

 **Yeah, semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini. Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, tapi sudah terbaca semua kok. Dan nanti, jika sudah ada waktu, akan saya balas dan jawab pertanyaan kalian para readers sekalian buat semua fic saya.**

 **Thanks sudah baca dan menunggu cerita ini. See you next chap :***


End file.
